All-time NHL team performance list
The following is a listing of all 48 National Hockey League teams chronicling their all-time performances since the league's inception in 1917, until the latest completed NHL season (2008–09). Teams listed in order of starting play in the NHL. 1. The Montreal Canadiens were founded in 1909 and played in the NHA until 1917. 2. The Montreal Wanderers were founded in 1903 and played in the FAHL, the ECAHA and the NHA until 1917. In the NHL they only played four games, forfeiting two, and did not finish their inaugural NHL season. 3. The original Ottawa Senators were founded in 1883 and played in the OHA, the AHAC, the CAHL, the FAHL, the ECAHA, the CHA, and the NHA until 1917. In 1934 the team relocated and became the St. Louis Eagles. 4. The Toronto Maple Leafs were founded in 1917 as simply Toronto, and in 1918 were named the Toronto Arenas. In 1919 they were renamed the Toronto St. Patricks, which was shortened to the Toronto St. Pats in 1926. Later that year they were renamed the Toronto Maple Leafs. 5. The Quebec Bulldogs were founded in 1888 and played in the AHAC, the CAHL, the ECAHA, the CHA, and the NHA until 1917. They were inactive until 1919, when they joined the NHL. In 1920 the team relocated and became the Hamilton Tigers. 6. The Hamilton Tigers were the relocation team of the Quebec Bulldogs. They were founded in 1920 and played until 1925, when the franchise was canceled. 7. The Montreal Maroons were founded in 1924 and played until 1938. The franchise was in suspension until 1947, when it was canceled. 8. The New York Americans were founded in 1925 and played until 1942, when they were renamed the Brooklyn Americans. The franchise was in suspension until 1946, when it was canceled. 9. The Pittsburgh Pirates were founded in 1925 and played until 1930, when the team relocated and became the Philadelphia Quakers. 10. The Chicago Blackhawks were founded in 1926 as the Chicago Black Hawks, and were renamed the Chicago Blackhawks in 1986. 11. The Detroit Red Wings were founded in 1926 as the Detroit Cougars. They were renamed the Detroit Falcons in 1930, and the Detroit Red Wings in 1932. 12. The Philadelphia Quakers were the relocation team of the Pittsburgh Pirates. They were founded in 1930 and played until 1931. The franchise was in suspension until 1936, when it was canceled. 13. The St. Louis Eagles were the relocation team of the original Ottawa Senators. They were founded in 1934 and played until 1935, when the franchise was suspended and canceled. 14. The California Golden Seals were founded in 1967 as the California Seals, and were renamed the Oakland Seals one month into their inaugural season. In 1970 they were renamed the California Golden Seals. In 1976 the team relocated and became the Cleveland Barons. 15. The Minnesota North Stars were founded in 1967 and played until 1993, when the team relocated and became the Dallas Stars. 16. The Vancouver Canucks were founded in 1945 and played in the PCHL/WHL until 1970, when they joined the NHL. 17. The Atlanta Flames were founded in 1972 and played until 1980, when the team relocated and became the Calgary Flames. 18. The Kansas City Scouts were founded in 1974 and played until 1976, when the team relocated and became the Colorado Rockies. 19. The Cleveland Barons were the relocation team of the California Golden Seals. They were founded in 1976 and played until 1978, when the team merged with the Minnesota North Stars and the franchise was canceled. 20. The Colorado Rockies were the relocation team of the Kansas City Scouts. They were founded in 1976. In 1982 the team relocated again and became the New Jersey Devils. 21. The Edmonton Oilers were founded in 1972 and played in the WHA until 1979, when they joined the NHL. 22. The Hartford Whalers were founded in 1972 and played in the WHA until 1979, when they joined the NHL. In 1997 the team relocated and became the Carolina Hurricanes. 23. The Quebec Nordiques were founded in 1972 and played in the WHA until 1979, when they joined the NHL. In 1995 the team relocated and became the Colorado Avalanche. 24. The Winnipeg Jets were founded in 1972 and played in the WHA until 1979, when they joined the NHL. In 1996 the team relocated and became the Phoenix Coyotes. 25. The Calgary Flames are the relocation team of the Atlanta Flames. 26. The New Jersey Devils are the relocation team of the Colorado Rockies. 27. The Ottawa Senators are the namesake of the original team. 28. The Anaheim Ducks were founded in 1993 as the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim, and were renamed the Anaheim Ducks in 2006. 29. The Dallas Stars are the relocation team of the Minnesota North Stars. 30. The Colorado Avalanche are the relocation team of the Quebec Nordiques. 31. The Phoenix Coyotes are the relocation team of the Winnipeg Jets. 32. The Carolina Hurricanes are the relocation team of the Hartford Whalers. 33. The Canadiens have 23 Stanley Cups in the NHL, but 24 overall, having won one as a member of the NHA. They also have 25 NHL championships, winning the league title in 1919 and 1925 but not winning the Stanley Cup, which was an interleague trophy at the time. References Category:NHL